As described in PTL 1 (JP-A-2010-50122) and PTL 2 (International Publication No. 2014/118994), with a conventional tape feeder, a tape feeder on which a reel around which component supply tape is wound is loaded on a feeder setting table of a component mounting machine, component supply tape drawn out from the reel by a sprocket is pitch fed to a component pickup position, a component in the component supply tape is exposed by peeling off the cover tape from the upper face of the component supply tape forward of the component pickup position, the component is mounted onto a circuit board by being picked up from the component supply tape by a suction nozzle of the component mounting machine at the component pickup position, and the cover tape is peeled from the upper surface of the component supply tape and collected in a cover tape collection section by being drawn in by a cover tape drawing-in device in a direction opposite to a feeding direction of the component supply tape. Furthermore, the component supply tape (carrier tape) from which the cover tape has been peeled off is finally discharged from the tape feeder, and is collected in a waste tape collection box provided in a lower section of the component mounting machine.